Yo en el mundo de Dragón boll z
by Yutta
Summary: Dragon boll z


Yo en el mundo de Dragón ball

Capitulo 1

Que estoy asiendo que pasa aqui fueron mis pensamientos y así al ber a mi izquierda un autobús estaba por arrollar me aora lo recuerdo boy a morir y porque por salvar a un niño yo, salvar a un niño quien lo diría es por eso que no los soporto y entonces se escucho una vos decir sino te agradan los niños porque lo salvaste a loque respondi es de sentido comun alludar a la gente cuando lo necesitan la vos dijo si pero yo te ise desinteresado con respecto a los niños resonando un poco pense tu me isiste entoces eres dios a locual me respondio si lo soy en ese momento reaccione rapido diciendo lo siento pero me reuso a creer que eres dios en ese momento me dijo porque si eres dios porque boy a morir porque asi tu lo decidiste recuerdas tu te lanzaste a salvar a ese niño por locual aora estas en su lugar esto es interesante jamas te crei capas de aser eso es divertido en ese momento me enoje y dije divertido boy a morir y tu piensas que es divertido enserio piensas que boy a creer que eres dios despues de eso al responder dijo lo soy y por eso puedo aser y desir loque quiera con tigo. No juegues con migo tu no tienes derecho a nada yo no te pertenesco y no boy segir soportando te el me respondio que aras e no pudes aser nada y no puedes detenerme mero no es tan malo lla que me diviertes un poco quiero ber que ases ya que as sido de los pocos que an podido intervenir en los destinos que pongo por eso te mandare a un mundo donde puedas segir con esa filosofia de heroe que proclamas respondiendo a loque dijo pregunte a que mundo me mandara en ese monento me dijo estoy arto de crear dimensiones y planetas por eso te mandare a uno que existe y conoscas aber cual sera el adecuado a lla se tu eres fan de el anime te mandare a una de esas dimensiones para que vuelvas a renacer en ese momento me puse feliz y pregunte puedo elejir y dijo no puedo opinar y dijo no enojado le respondi entonses que quieres que aga el con una vos juguetona respondio divertirme porsupuesto despues de esas palabras solo by oscuridad y entonses escuche una vos de mujer que me paresia familiar tranquilo iori no llores mama te cuida se escucho una vos de ombre que tambien me paresia familiar desir prese que no se callara en un rato se forma burlona entonses el sonido de otro bebe llorando se escucho el ombre dijo tranquilo gohan note asustes solo es tu hermanito en ese momento con solo ese nombre pude deducir en donde estaba.Unos dias depues alfin podia ber algo anque borroso supuse que era porque abia nacido ase poco pero eso no importaba porque sabia quienes eran las siluetas que estaban a mi alrededor era goku y milk mus nuevos padres esto era extraño lla que tenia recuerdos de mis padres anteriores y no podia acostumbrarme a la idea de que aora ellos fueran mis padres esto es extraño pero creo que tendre que acostumbrarme a esa idea. Pocos dias despues al fin pude ber correcta mente y estabamos en un picnic y milk esta alimentando me y goku se acerco para hablarme lo cal me puso un poco incomodo pero detras de el pude ber a gohan estaba en un coche de jugete cuando derepente se vino una rafaga de aire y en carrito de jugete junto con gohan fueron enviados en picada por una colina a sia abajo en ese momento intente ablar pero aun no podia entonses me empese a mover asta que yse que milk volteara aber a gohan yendo asa abajo por la colina y le grito a goku que ayudará a gohan en ese momento goku salio disparado ensu alluda pero el coche sito lla abia avanzado un gran tramo y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo el cochecito se atasco mandando a gohan a volar asi un arbol y solo pude escuchar a milk y a goku gritando gohan y en un instante pude ber como un aura rodeaba a gohan y le asia un agujero al arbol asi rapida mente goku alcanzo a sostener a gohan en sus brasos y rapidamente milk corrió con migo en brasos asta alcanzar a goku y agohan yse aseguro que no tubiera ninguna erida una bes que milk se asegurara de que no tuviere nada golpeo y le grito a goku lo unico que podia ser era reirme de su discusion y al aser eso goku volteo y me dijo que no era gracioso pero no podia dejar de reir y asi continuo mi bida, asta que cumpli cuatro años en ese momento asia una de las actividades que mas odio estudiar cuando milk entro y me dijo iori as visto a tu hermano yo respondi que lo abia visto jugando en el bosque ase rato asi que le dijo a goku que fuera a buscarlo yo supuse que tal como en la istoria estaria serca de el rio donde se callo asique le dije a goku que fuera aber por el rio asi lo encontraria mas rapido y asi alos pokos minutos regreso goku en su nube voladora con gohan en sus brasos diciendo regresamos milk se puso contenta hasta que goku dijo aora los llevare a came jaus para que los conoscan en eso milk dijo esta bien pero que nis se les ocurra meterles ideas de que se vuelvan peleadores de artes marciales o cualquier cosa parecida quiero que sean personas utiles para la sociedad entendido en eso goku respondio con una sonrisa claro no te preocupes recuerda goku, gohan y iori tiene que dormir una siesta alo cual gohan contesto pero llo no tengo sueño y llo dije yo igual pero bostezando locual milk dijo bueno gohan puede quedarse despierto pero iori debe dormir la siesta entendido dijo goku solo pude desir pero y milk me interrumpio diciendo nada de peros debes dormir la siesta asi que me resigne y dije esta bien mama y asi goku y zo que me subiera llo tambien a la nube voladora y en un instante salimos de inmediato asia came jaus y al cabo de unos escasos minutos llegamos y al bajar de la nube tres personas salieron de la casa y una tortuga era el maestro roshi , crilin y bulma ambos saludaron a goku y le preguntaron que quienes eran esos niños a locual goku respondio causando que los tres se sorprendieran y goku dijo presenten se niños asi que gohan salio de detras de goku y dijo mi nombre es gohan despues yo dije mi nombre es iori asi los tres se presentaron con nosotros y depues de aserlo por error bostese y goku dijo sierto iori tiene que dormir la siesta puedo acostarlo dentro de la casa el maestro roshi dijo claro bula dijo si quieres puedo llevarlo yo goku asintio y bulma me llebo adentro a una abitacion y me dijo que aqui podia dormir y salio despues en eso no me quedo mas que resignarme y empese a serrar los ojo y me dormi anque solo unos cuantos minutos cuando derepente un estallido afuera de la casa se oyo y al salir afuera corriendo goku estaba tirado en el suelo co expresion de frustracion diciendo que iria a recuperar a gohan pero una vos dijo si ban ustedes tres moriran era picoro que volaba ensima de la casa bajando todos estaban horrorizados por el suceso asi el dijo si yo y goku bamos seremos lo suficiente mente fuerte y lo derrotaremos alo cual goku contesto esta bien pero porque nos alluda y el dijo si ese sujeto esta suelto mis planes de dominar el mundo estaran perdidos pero no te agas a la idea de que sere su amigo entendido despues de derrotar a ese sujeto seguiras tu goku el con una sonrisa respondio esta bien pero antes bulma cuida a iori porfabor asi ambos salieron volando asia donde como era la historia se encontraba radits con gohan llo me enoje al aber sido tan descuidado y no advertirles que el vendria pero no me quedo de otra mas que esperar lo mejor asta que volvieran


End file.
